Fight like Hell
by Spartan036
Summary: When demons break loose in a lunar colony, an ancient warrior known only as the Doom slayer's protege aka Asuka has awoken from her tomb with with one goal in mind: Kill them all. Doom AU.
1. Chapter 1

_They awake. Brutal without mercy...but you, you and him will be worse. Rip and tear...until it is done!_

Asuka Langley Soryu wakes up on her tomb noticing the opening has been released and sees her symbol hovering above. She turns to see what appears to be an undead looking fellow walking straight towards her. The monster tries to eat her when he gets closer but Asuka frees herself from her restraints but frees her right hand. She grabs the monster's head and smashes it against the surface of her tomb then breaks herself out. She is wearing a black sports bra and panties. Asuka notices more of its kind heading towards her as she picks up a pistol from the ground and guns the two down. Asuka looks around to see that she's in a facility and spots her Praetor armor encased in stone and walks towards it. Unlike the Doom marine's armor, her version of the Praetor armor seems slender in comparison to the marine's armor. She looks at the terminal nearby and sees that the demonic presence has invaded the lunar colony she woke up in. Source of presence is unknown. She's receiving a transmission though from engineer Shinji Ikari.

"Look, I know you don't trust me at the moment but I have something that can benefit both of us." Shinji said only for Asuka to push the terminal away from her then turns to her armor. She grabs the chest part and remembers where she went, Hell. And now Hell is near Earth. After putting on her armor, she notices a mark on the helmet but cleans up the visor then puts it on. The visor activates the HUD and she loads her pistol then walks towards the hallway to notice more monsters heading towards her. Asuka punches the first one in the face then does an uppercut at its chin thus ripping its head off then shoots the other in the chest right before going for it next and punching its back then punch its head off. She spots a stairway leading upstairs.

Next to the door leading there is a dead body wielding a shotgun as she picks it up then cocks it. The door opens to reveal a bunch of the undead or now the possessed gathering around a gore nest in some kind of research room. The gore nest is a pile human remains, still fresh, powering demonic energy from its center. The possessed turn around at Asuka who fires the first round at a possesed's head then rushing towards him, grabs his head then slams his head against her knee. A possessed tries to hit her but she gets out of the way and blows his head off with a shotgun. She kills the last possessed by grabbing his arm and ripping it off. Asuka looks at the yellow center of the gore nest and rips it off causing the demonic energy to disintegrate with the nest thus giving a bellowing scream of pain.

 _Now backup arrives._

Asuka smirked underneath her helmet. Like the Doom marine, she's a warrior that every demon feared and despised but was underrated at the time but became known as the Doom marine or the Doom-slayer was trapped in his tomb so she carried out his will. But like the one before her, she was trapped though she did have the same kill ratio as him. The demons spawn, imp variant. Skinny, red, and spikes on there shoulders, able to throw fireballs at targets and are known to be fast and could teleport. Asuka rushes towards imp who lunges towards him and aims it her shotgun at its chest and successfully throwing it against a pillar. An imp turns at its dead comrade and throws a fireball at Asuka who gets out of the way and shoots him in the head which dazes the demon before grabbing its back and slamming it against the wall thus killing it. Another imp rushes towards her but she kicks it on the chest and shoots him next. An imp launches a fireball at Asuka and it hits her causing a beep sound to emit on her suit and she turns around then fires at the imp which blows its arm off and causing it to fall on the ground.

"Demonic presence eliminated." The announcer said as the door leading to the elevator opens. A hologram appears to show a white haired boy walking towards Asuka's tomb and he observes it.

"...We have to keep her contained." The boy said with the hologram disappearing. Asuka then enters the elevator. The elevator has a dead body inside it as Asuka activates the elevator.

"Look, I'm not one of the people who did this. Just listen to me. The EDF will glass the moon unless you can help stop the source of the demonic invasion in seven days. I can't let my mother's work in building this lunar colony go to waste. So you have to trust me." Shinji reasoned on the coms of the elevator. It is switches to Kaworu now.

"I am willing to take full responsibility for the horrible events of the last twenty-four hours but you must understand: The only way in saving our world is by becoming one with there's and purely for the betterment of mankind." Asuka looks at the dead body then back at the coms.

"Now-"

"You're not going to trick her you damn satanist! You manipulated the people in this colony!" Shinji yelled.

"I know but you have to realize, without argent energy-" Asuka grabs the com link of the elevator which is the screen and rips it off then smashes it.


	2. Protege's testament 1

**_Protege's testament._**

 ** _When the Doom Slayer fell, we were aware of a protege, a sole survivor of the land that we took over known as Argent D'Nur but she wasn't worth killing. We wanted her to be our little pleasure toy upon knowledge and corrupt her into being our slave...The Doom Slayer's protege was a daughter of one of the Night Sentinel and when he mentor fell, she tried to finish what he started. Meeting the wretch who gave the enchanted armor to her. In her boiling blood, she scoured the Umbral plains seeking vengeance against the dark lords who wronged her and trapped her mentor. She wore the crown of the Night Sentinel's despite not being one and those who tasted her blade called her...the Doom Bringer._**


End file.
